


Black Lace on Sweat

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, M/M, Ren is Kylo's aftercare name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's being a playful little kitten, and Hux decides that he deserves his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace on Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!
> 
> Please note that I am NOT an expert on BDSM, Daddy Doms or Kitten Subs. If you happen to know details that I do not, and I have made something abusive, please let me know! I will change it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Please do not yell at me if something is wrong, I am new to this sort of thing; as I said, just tell me, and I will change it the moment I get the chance.
> 
> Of course, please, if you're going to go into something like this, please do NOT use this fiction for reference (and also, please don't use 50 Shades of Grey!)  
> Please be sensible, peeps, I'd hate for one of you to get hurt!

Kylo was definitely in a playful mood throughout the day, that much, Hux was sure about. Just _how_ playful wasn’t revealed to him until it was much later in the evening.

Hux was finishing up his work quotas, signing the last few sheets of paper when a soft _Daaaaaddyyyyyy_ filled his ears.

Looking up, his blood rushed southwards.

That was, ultimately, Kylo’s intention.

His lover was dressed in a tight little black lingerie number that, well, barely covered anything. The lace was flat against his chest, just covering his broad pectorials, before a scantily small slither of lace went down his stomach, just wide enough to cover his belly button, before it turned into black lace briefs. Atop his head, sat soft fluffy black cat ears, no doubt held in place by clips – you really couldn’t tell where hair stopped and ears began. A black tail hung down between Kylo’s legs and Hux didn’t know where to let his eyes land.

His eyes gave another few glances over Kylo, relishing in the fact he shuddered softly under the gaze.

The man’s pale skin contrasted against the lace and Hux shuddered.

“My my... someone is a playful little kitty today, aren’t we..?” Hux’s hands reached out and Kylo walked across the room, obviously slightly embarrassed. The elder’s hands gently tugged Kylo onto his lap, and Hux gently mouthed along Kylo’s jaw.

“Don’t be shy... Such a pretty little Kitty for Daddy, hm?”

“Yes Daddy...”

Kylo looked up, accepting a soft kiss from Hux’s lips, before his head threw back as their hips ground together.

“I’m gonna have to let you go out with Rey a lot more if this is the result...”

Kylo shuddered and Hux cleared his throat. “Upstairs, on the bed. Wait for me. Don’t do _anything_.”

Kylo immediately scrambled to his feet, stumbling over his tail in his rush to get upstairs.

Hux couldn’t help but chuckle. He stood, slowly, making sure to put his papers away for work the next day before heading out to the hallway. He stopped long enough to choose a collar for Kylo, heading upstairs slowly; he ensured that Kylo heard each and every footstep.

A whine drifted across the balcony and Hux purposely slowed his walking down. “Now now, Kitty, you know the rules. You know how much I hate it when you beg.”

All noise from the bedroom fell silent, and Hux smirked, finally coming to a stop in the doorway. Kylo was stood in the middle of the room, shaking, and Hux had to smirk again.

“You love it when I treat you like a slut, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Hux pointed to the spot on the floor in front of him, and slowly, Kylo moved to stand in front of him. The elder male secured the collar around Kylo’s neck, making sure he could slip two of his fingers between the leather and his kitten’s throat before he pushed Kylo towards the bed.

He immediately slipped onto the sheets, shaking a little.

Hux appreciated how the lace over Kylo’s groin was bulging, looking as though it might rip if Kylo moved too quickly. Slowly, Hux walked towards the bed, standing a few steps in front of Kylo.

“Strip.”

Kylo’s hands moved frantically, only for him to fall still when Hux backhanded him. “ _Slowly_.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” It was a whimper and Hux might have pulled a face of guilt if he was in any other mood. Kylo’s hands were much slower as he slid the lace from his skin, his shaking slowly increasing.

Kylo went to take the ears from his hair and Hux grunted. “Leave them in.” He took his time enjoying the view of his Kitten’s cock, erect, and already turning purple in places. “On your stomach.”

Kylo moved to lie down on the bed, his face staring at the blackened-out window on the other wall. It had been a decision made by Hux; God forbid any peeping toms get to see his kitten like this – no, no, Kitty was for _his_ eyes and _his_ eyes **only**.

Smirking, Hux leaned down to pick a leash up from where it had been left on the floor from their last... _encounter_ , and looped it through the metal of the collar, securing it to the headboard.

“Are you going to be a good little Kitty, tonight?” Hux’s hand drifted lightly over Kylo’s spine, making the younger shudder and groan. “You seemed to enjoy disobeying Daddy last week.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

“Hm, good...” In a warning that he wasn’t to be messed with, Hux’s hand slapped hard against his Kitten’s ass, earning him a yelp that was quickly hushed.

Slowly, slowly, Hux began stripping. He caught his Kitten glancing back at him a few times, something that had always been forbidden, but Hux allowed it.

 _This_ time.

“What do you want Daddy to do, Kitty-Kitty?”

“F-Fuck me. Fill me up. Make me scream.”

“You want Daddy to fill you up, hm?”

Hux watched his Kitten nod slowly into the pillow, breathing slowly, trying to relax. Naked, Hux slipped onto the bed, giving the tail a soft tug. The butt plug pressed inside of his Kitten shifted, and his head threw back as far as the collar would let him.

“Hm, Kitty’s really gone all out this time, hasn’t he?”

Words weren’t the first thing on Kylo’s mind and he merely nodded. Hux smirked and gave the tail a sharp tug, relishing in the whine that his little Kitten made when he was empty.

“Head down, ass up. Keep it that way or you’ll force me to get the belt.”

A shudder ran through his Kitten and Hux couldn’t help but smirk as he lined up. His hands were gentle on Kitten’s hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles before he slammed in.

The scream of pleasure that left his Kitten’s throat was nothing short of delicious, and Hux leaned down to groan across Kitten’s spine, wasting no time in start a sharp, fast, and harsh thrust pace.

“Oh and Kitten?”

“Mmph?”

Hux had to smirk, sucking a line of bruises across Kitten’s upper back, making sure to be slow his thrusting as he did.

“If you cum before Daddy says you can, you’ll get 20 lashes.”

A whine came from the man below him and Hux smirked, leaning up to slap his hand hard against Kitten’s ass once more. “I want to hear you.”

He dug his fingers deep into Kitten’s hips, pulling his hips all the way back, before slamming hard into the younger man. The soft screams of his Kitten begging him, begging him for anything, or just screaming a bunch of curse words as Hux abused his prostate was music to the elder man’s ears and he leaned over, breathing harshly.

Their sweat-slickened bodies moved together; Kitten was squirming beneath him, and Hux knew he was close to the edge. He moved so that his lips were by Kitten’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Getting close there, Kitten..?”

“D-Daddy, p-please.” Hux watched the gasp leave his Kitten’s mouth and he couldn’t help but groan. His own climax was getting closer and closer with each thrust, and his hand shifted around to grip onto the base of Kitten’s cock.

The younger male grit his teeth, breath harsh.

Hux smirked before he bit down on Kitten’s shoulder, knowing all he needed to come. “Tighten around Daddy for me, Kitty.”

It took a moment, Kitten trying his best not to lose his control but then the muscles were tightening around Hux’s cock and he groaned, spilling his load into his Kitten.

His hand was quick to start slowly jerking his Kitten in slow, teasing strokes. He whined and Hux smiled softly.

“I think... you can cum, Kitty.”

It took a mere stroke for him to come, screaming for his Daddy, and Hux couldn’t help but smirk as he wiped his hand on the sheets.

xox

Hux watched Kylo’s eyes flicker shut and he quickly removed the leash and collar, clearing his throat. “Ren... Ren come on sweetheart, you know we don’t sleep in here.”

Kylo whined and Hux had to lean down and let the younger’s shaking arms wrap around his neck, being lifted.

“H-Hux..?”

“It’s Hux, Ren, just relax. Let’s get you cleaned up and, if you’re up to it, we can cuddle on the couch, hm?”

The raven-haired male smiled and nestled his face gently into Hux’s neck. Hux didn’t waste any time in carrying Kylo bridal style to the bathroom, setting him down gently in the bath. His hands gently removed the cat ears still atop his head, and Hux leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss.

His hand cupped Kylo’s cheek, rubbing against his bone as the kiss deepened slightly; Kylo whined when Hux pulled away, stopping the other male from biting down on his lip. “Enough of that for tonight, Ren.”

Kylo let his head drop forward, resting on his knees. Hux watched his eyes close before the elder male stood up, turning the shower on. The thermostat was kept on the temperature that Kylo loved, and Hux leaned in for another quick kiss before he turned to leave the bathroom.

A whine followed him and Hux glanced over his shoulder. “I’m just going to clean up, relax, Ren. I’ll be back in five minutes and then I’ll join in there, alright?”

Kylo nodded a little and let his eyes close again. Hux rushed through to the bedroom, making sure to strip the sheets off the bed. He chucked them in the washing basket in the corner of the room, followed suit by the lingerie that Kylo had been wearing, followed by his own clothes before he set new sheets down.

Turning, he grabbed the washing basket, pulled the door shut, and headed downstairs to chuck everything in the washing machine. It took a mere minute before he was walking back upstairs, before he slipped into the shower behind Kylo.

“Hey there, Ren.”

“Mm, hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Little dizzy.”

“When we get out, we’ll get you some food. Don’t want your blood sugar getting too low.”

Hux leaned in for a soft kiss before he reached for the sponge and soap, getting lather up before he gently starting rubbing it over Kylo’s body, smiling when the other stretched out, giving Hux access to most of his body.

“Turn over for me, Ren.”

The younger male groaned a little before he shifted around to let Hux clean the rest of the cum from his thighs and ass before they settled down, relaxing against each other.

They stayed that way for about five minutes before Kylo whined. “Hux... I don’t feel well.”

“Time to get out, then.”

Hux carefully stood, turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself before he turned to Kylo, helping him stand up. He wrapped the fluffy towel that was kept specially for his Ren around him, and helped him manoeuvre through to their actual bedroom.

“Lay down, I’ll get some clothes on you, and then bring you something to eat, okay?”

Kylo stumbled across the room to lie on the bed, breathing slowly. Hux was quick to pull some underwear on before he moved over to the bed, helping Kylo into his own underwear. The shirt he tugged onto the younger was a shirt of his own, but neither of them cared.

Hux stood, and Kylo whined.

God, that fucking whine was heart breaking.

“I’m just going to get you something to eat so you feel better, Ren. I’ll be back in a few minutes, I promise.”

xox

Hux came back upstairs with a tray of food, some assorted biscuits and a sandwich, and a coffee and a glass of orange juice. Moving back into the bedroom, Kylo’s eyes were shut, and his breathing was slow.

“Ren?! Ren, sweetheart.”

The younger male’s eyes slowly opened and Hux put the tray on the bedside table before shifting to clamber over Ren, wrapping an arm around him. “Eat up.”

He watched Kylo take half the sandwich, leaning into Hux’s chest as he started chewing on it.

“Did I do good?”

“You did more than good, Ren. I’m proud of you.”

The younger male smiled up at Hux as he chewed, slowly swallowing. They lay against each other in silence for a while until Kylo yawned. He reached for the orange juice, glaring weakly at the coffee as he sipped the juice.

“Feeling better?”

“Much.”

“Tired?”

“Exhausted.” Kylo spoke around the glass, and Hux smiled softly. He watched his Ren put the glass back on the side and they shifted to settle down, cuddled close to each other.

Hux let Kylo shift around, tangling their legs together as his head found the perfect resting place above Hux’s heart.

“I love you, my Ren.”

“I love you, too, Hux.”

Both men fell asleep pressed against each other, their exhaustion too much to fight any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> *le shrug*
> 
> I might be able to be persuaded into writing more to this and making it a series. I have a few rough ideas but... we'll see how well you lot like this first.
> 
> Alternatively, if you have ideas along this line, feel free to ask me to write it/them.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
